


Over the Clouds, Beyond the Stars

by Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)



Series: Little Witch Academia AUs [1]
Category: God Eater (Video Games), Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alisa is gay for protagonist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Diakko, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, God Eater Resurrection, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like lots of it, Over the Clouds, Partial reference to God Eater 2 Rage Burst, Protagonist Name: Natsuki Morinaga, She's gay right back, Side Project, Trauma, Well mostly canon, rise above a broken world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama
Summary: From a young age, Atsuko Kagari has dreamed of joining the God Eaters of the Fenrir Far East Branch.After losing her mother in an Aragami attack on the Outer Ghetto, she thinks herself to be next... only to be saved by Chariot du Nord and Croix Meridies.Ten years have passed. Akko has etched out a simple life in the Ghetto. Then one day, a woman named Hibari Takeda appears at her door, telling her she has been selected for an Aptitude Test.Now, with God Arc in hand, Atsuko Kagari stands as the newest member of Luna Nova. Along with the 1st Unit, she will defend humanity at all costs.





	1. The End of Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> I said to look out for it and here it is.
> 
> I don't own either franchise. I love God Eater to death, and I also love LWA that much as well.

**_Normal life came to an end on that day._ **

**_In the year of 2051, Aragami appeared; monsters comprised of a strange matter known as Oracle Cells, and began to devour everything in their path. The armies of the world made a stand, but were utterly decimated by these monsters as conventional weapons proved grossly ineffective._ **

**_For three years, we hid from these beasts, only able to watch in horror as 80% of the world’s population was devoured. All the while, scientists worked tirelessly on a way to counter these seemingly invincible monsters._ **

**_And then, we found hope._ **

**_The God Eaters; men and women who underwent injections of a substance dubbed ‘P53 Bias Factor’, they were bonded with God Arcs, the only weapons capable of defeating the Aragami threat._ **

**_They struck at the threat, tearing apart the beasts with brutal efficiency. At long last, it seemed as though we had a chance for survival._ **

**_To rise above a broken world._ **

========================

“Akko-chan! Where are you, sweetheart?”

A young brunette woman with bright red eyes and long flowing hair stood outside a small hut in the Outer Ghetto, calling for her daughter.

Hinoka Kagari, mother of one. Widowed. Loves her daughter above all else.

Part of her knew that it was fruitless, and in truth, she didn’t worry all that much; Akko was a smart girl, and would return home at the first sign of danger.

Letting out a small sigh, she picked up a basket of laundry and began to hang it from the drying line; looming over the Kagari household was their barrier, the Anti-Aragami Wall. Her husband had died shortly before their daughter was born, forcing the woman to take care of the young girl on her own.

But it wasn’t his fault; he died protecting his wife and unborn daughter from the scourge that was ravaging the planet. His Armlet still rested quietly in the house’s lounge, where young Akko would oftentimes stare at the accessory in wonderment, asking her beloved mother when she could become a God Eater like her hero, Chariot du Nord.

The last time she had asked, her mother was horrified and demanded she never speak of the subject again. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing her daughter to one of those monsters outside the wall. But as time wore on, and Akko’s enhanced physical abilities began to manifest, it became more and more clear that perhaps it was her calling; her endurance and stamina far outpaced that of any other child her age, likely due to one of her parents being a God Eater. Nobody knew for certain, however, and Akko didn’t seem to mind one way or the other.

Smiling, Hinoka began to unfold the clothes and hang them up before she froze; the sky was black, and a siren was now blaring in the distance.

_ Akko. _

=========

_ A few minutes earlier… _

Akko crouched, tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she eyed the small grasshopper on the dandelion before her. The little Japanese girl was a happy-go-lucky type of soul, always finding something new to play with or catch; she considered any activity a type of ‘God Eater training’, regardless of how menial it was.

Catching bugs was a good way to practice her stealth, she would argue. So the Aragami wouldn’t be able to hear her coming.

Most children laughed her off as an idiot, or called her insane for wanting to be a God Eater at all; despite their high income and massive responsibilities in fighting the Aragami threat, it wasn’t exactly a job people jumped at. Hell, it wasn’t really something you could  _ apply  _ for. Either you were a Potential Match or you weren’t. And even then, there was always the chance you might die during the God Arc Match Test, although the chances of that happening were extremely low.

The grasshopper’s antennae shot upwards as if reacting to something it couldn’t see. Akko grinned and leaped forward, capturing it between her small hands. She giggled, peeking into her grasp, happy to find that she had successfully caught the small bug. Opening her hands, the grasshopper looked around, then up at its gigantic captor. A few seconds passed before it scurried off, disappearing beneath some dirt mounds.

_ “Akko! Where are you?” _

The girl jumped up and smiled; judging by the sun’s position, she guessed it was a little after five in the evening. Her mom would be doing laundry, and dinner would soon be ready. The young girl began to run for her house, but was stopped midway there; a crowd had gathered in the central part of the Ghetto. Another Anti-Fenrir rally, likely in regards to the unfair distribution of rations.

Akko clenched her fist; Fenrir was trying as hard as they could! Her papa had fought for them, so they were definitely good people! But at the same time, she understood their frustration. The food supplies in the Outer Ghetto were always scarce, and it was often difficult to find ingredients for cooking. Fenrir had a monopoly on most, if not all, supply shipments. Getting some usually involved a large amount of waiting, typically followed by several forms that got constantly delayed before any kind of food made it to the local trading center.

Akko tapped her foot a few times; she couldn’t miss dinner! Eating was part of being a God Eater! Eventually, she began to look around, trying to find a shortcut or something similar. Upon spotting an alleyway, she smiled. Perfect!

She ducked into the narrow alley, weaving around various crates and barrels before finally emerging on the other side; her house was just on the next corner.

Before she could move, however, an alarm went off and an explosion rocked little Akko’s ears. A monstrous roar echoed throughout the Ghetto, and dust clouded her vision. She coughed, waving the air in front of her. She began to sweat, and her body became uncomfortably hot; a fire was going on nearby.

She looked around, tears welling in her eyes from the smoke. “Mama,” she cried out. “Mama, where are you?”

Another roar, but this one was followed by a scream. A body flew past Akko, and she froze in place; slowly, she turned, eyes going wide and all color draining from her body as she saw a man lying against a wall, torn clean in half from the waist.

She felt the ground quake, and her attention returned to the front.

Her heart sank.

A gigantic, bluish monster with a halo floated in front of her. Its head was focused straight at Akko, and she could  _ feel  _ its intent to kill.

She wanted to run, to move, to do  **something** , but every muscle in her body refused to act. The monster brought up its arm, preparing to strike…

“AKKO!”

The girl felt her body forcibly move as an outside force pushed her aside. She heard a scream, letting out an audible ‘oof’ as she hit the ground, skidding. She coughed, looking up to see who her savior was… only to scream in horror.

Her mother’s body hung from the monster’s arm, impaled straight through. It dangled lifelessly.

No sound came out of Akko’s mouth; her face was making emotions of disbelief and terror, tears running down her face. But it was silent.

The monster flung its arm, sending her mother’s corpse into a burning building as it turned its attention back to the young girl. Akko felt her blood boiling, her heart racing… she hated this monster, this Aragami. It had taken away the one person she had left, who supported her dreams. But she knew that it was hopeless.

She wasn’t a God Eater. She was just Atsuko Kagari, a nobody who would die at the hands of this monster.

She stared at the Aragami in defiance as it once again prepared to attack…

...only for it to recoil in pain. Akko gasped, looking around for the source of the attack, just like the Aragami was doing. Once again, it recoiled in pain, but this time Akko heard the gunshot. From the left, she wagered. Looking westward, her eyes went wide at what she beheld.

Chariot du Nord, of Fenrir’s Versailles Branch, and her partner, Croix Meridies.

“Chariot,” she whispered. Croix fired several more rounds at the beast as Chariot leaped forward with her God Arc, twirling it as she flew across the buildings. The Aragami took a swipe at her, but Chariot quickly evaded the attack and drove her Arc into its chest, ripping it open. The monster shrieked and fell to the earth, reaching for the sky before going limp.

As the red-haired God Eater walked over to her, Akko’s mind began to fade. She had lost her mother, her home, her friends… all to this one Aragami.

She swore to become a God Eater.

And then, darkness consumed her vision.

=========

_ BZZZZZZZT _

Akko stirred, reaching for her bedside table and groggily hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock. She turned in her bed, unwilling to get up; the center could wait a few more minutes without help, she reckoned.

Ten years had passed since that attack on the Ghetto. A makeshift grave lay in the back of her house, dedicated to her mother, while countless papers and documents on Fenrir and the God Eaters lay strewn about her room.

_ BZZZZZZZT _

“Ugh, fine… I’m up, I’m up…” She reached for her nightstand again, searching for the snooze button. She found it and gave it a press, but no sound played for confirmation.

That’s when she realized that it was her doorbell.

Akko quickly threw on some clothes and rushed for the door, opening it just as she was buttoning her shirt. Standing in front of her house was a young woman in rather fancy clothing and red hair; she had a Fenrir pin on her coat and wore a smile.

“Hello! Are you… um,” she looked at a tablet in her hands, pointing to a name. “Atsuko Kagari?”

“Yeah,” Akko replied, still half-awake. “Why?”

“My name is Hibari Takeda. I’m with the Fenrir Far East Branch.”

_ Fenrir? As in the God Eaters? _

Akko immediately moved forward, excitement in her eyes. “W-what does Fenrir want with me?” Hibari chuckled and gently pushed the excitable girl back. “Well, according to our records… you seem to be a candidate as a Possible Match for the God Arc Aptitude Test. So, I’d like for you to come to the Far East Branch for a God Arc Matching.”

Akko could barely believe what she was hearing. The words left her mouth before she even knew what she was saying.

“Yes,” she said. “I want to be a God Eater.”


	2. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko undergoes her God Arc Compatibility Test. Based upon the test scene from God Eater 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Let's rock.

**_Fenrir Far East Branch_ **

Akko hated to sit still. Especially when something exciting was coming up.

She had dreamed of this moment her entire life, and that desire only grew in its intensity after her mother’s death ten years prior.

The brunette wasn’t going to allow anyone else to suffer the trauma she had all those years ago.

“You here for the aptitude test as well, huh?”

Akko broke from her daydreaming and looked over to the source of the voice, finding it to be a girl adorned in what she could only guess to be standard-issue Fenrir garb; the wolf image was clearly visible on the back of the jacket and was in excellent condition. Brand-new, in fact. She had silver hair that stretched past her neck, stopping just shy of the base. Two hairclips were adorned upon the left side of her head, keeping the rather attractive style nice and neat. And her eyes were colored a deep azure blue, like a sea of vast potential yet untapped.

“Y-yeah,” Akko replied nervously. She glanced down at her temporary ID, sweat dripping down her face. “I really, really hope I pass.”

Silence. The brunette looked over and saw the other woman glancing at the floor, fiddling with a small gem; fluorite, by the look of it.

“What did the Aragami take from you,” the stranger asked. “Family? Home? Someone you love?”

“My mother and father,” Akko replied immediately. “Papa died before I was born defending the wall. My mom, she…” She bit her lip in hesitation. “My mom was… killed during a raid ten years ago. She… she died protecting me.”

The stranger’s breath hitched but quickly came out as a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. Turning to face Akko, she offered a smile of condolence. “My name is Natsuki Morinaga.”

“Atsuko Kagari,” replied the brunette. “Call me Akko.” Natsuki chuckled and opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the loudspeaker.

_ “Will Natsuki Morinaga please enter the testing chamber for the God Arc Compatibility Test? Natsuki Morinaga.” _

The silver-haired girl sighed and rose to her feet. She glanced at Akko and shrugged, giving a sad smile.

“Here’s hoping we both pass.”

“Yup,” Akko said. “See you on the other side.”

She could only hope.

==========

About 45 minutes later, the loudspeaker boomed once again. Akko had unintentionally fallen asleep after having not been called three times in a row and was only waking up due to the alarm-like sound of the audio.

_ “Atsuko Kagari, please enter the test chamber. Atsuko Kagari.” _

Wait.

What?

Akko literally jumped from her chair and sped towards the guard standing in front of the exit door. He brought a datapad up to his face and squinted.

“Atsuko Kagari, right? You’re in chamber B-2. Says here you’re a potential New-Type.’

New-Type? What did that mean, Akko thought to herself. She had done extensive levels of research on Fenrir, not to mention the God Eaters as a whole; the girl had never heard of this category.

Before she could inquire as to what a New-Type actually was, the man had already begun to walk down the hallway. The brunette followed suit, and within a few minutes found herself inside a large, open chamber. Bullet holes and slash marks lined the interior. Likely a training room, Akko reasoned. The door was shut behind her, and the brunette felt her heart pound against her chest.

_ “Welcome, Miss Kagari, to the Fenrir Far East Branch.” _

Akko looked up and spotted a woman dressed in a white suit holding a clipboard standing behind a wall of glass. Two other figures stood near her, gazing into the chamber.

“Um… hi,” Akko replied nervously. “So, uh… how does this work? Does the God Arc just drop into the room or something? Oh, oh! My Armlet, when am I getting tha-”

_ “Miss Kagari, please refrain from questions until after the Compatibility Test,”  _ the woman said firmly. Akko promptly shut her mouth and nodded.  _ “See that table in front of you? Climb onto it and lie down on your back. Arms stretched outwards.” _

Akko swallowed nervously and obeyed the woman’s directions. A few moments later, she was face-up, staring at the blank ceiling. Upon stretching her arms, a mechanical arm descended from the ceiling holding two halves of an Armlet. Akko’s eyes lit up with glee; she felt like she was on cloud nine.

The Armlet was clamped onto her wrist and held firmly in place. She felt a weird sensation move through her body but ignored it. Again, the voice spoke.

_ “Nominal readings so far. Your body is adapting very well to the procedure; I’m impressed.”  _ She paused and pressed a switch in the viewing room.  _ “Take hold of the God Arc next to you. Focus on a pleasant memory and just relax. You’ll do fine, I promise.” _

Akko closed her eyes and smiled as she relived a moment with her mama twelve years prior; a picnic, underneath the sakura tree in their backyard. She ran around, got all muddy… laughing, smiling… it was wonderful. She felt the surface of something metallic trace her hand and took ahold of it.

_ “Vitals steady. Alright… Doctor, initiate P53 injection. Miss Kagari, this is the most vital step; remember who you are. Don’t forget those memories.” _

What?

Her eyes shot open and pain surged through her body like wildfire. A scream escaped her lips, and she instinctively reached for her wrist, tightening her grip on the weapon’s handle. She groaned, thrashing about on the table as a black substance began to ooze from her Armlet.

_ My name is Akko. Atsuko Kagari. I will become a God Eater. I won’t let any Aragami tear apart families like mine was. I… I…! _

Up in the viewing room, Tsubaki Amamiya watched with a blank stare. Hibari stood next to her, biting her lip with concern. “Miss Amamiya, is she a failure?”

Tsubaki smirked and shook her head. “Far from it. Look.”

Akko stabbed her blade into the ground, rising to her feet. Her legs shook, and her breathing was heavily erratic. Steadying herself, she glanced at her Armlet and smiled.

“I did it… I really did it…”

She started to laugh, overcome with excitement; grabbing her God Arc, she stared at it in awe. The Core in the center looked pristine; beautiful, even. Two black tendrils shot out and hooked themselves into her Armlet. She flinched and grabbed her forehead in response.

“Huh…? Ah, so… you’re my God Arc. I’m Akko. It’s nice to meet you.”

Hibari blinked and her jaw partially slid open. “Miss Amamiya is she… talking to the Core?” Tsubaki’s gaze darkened, and she bit her fingernail.

“I think she is… I believe Miss Kagari is something we need to monitor, for her own sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up;
> 
> Akko arrives at the Den and meets some new friends. Her life of God Eating is about to begin at last.

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and cliffhangers...
> 
> If you didn't notice, this will mostly be following the events in God Eater Resurrection, with some references to events that would eventually lead into God Eater 2 Rage Burst.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
